fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doomulus Regime
Doomulus Regime is a member of the Doomuli. He was a former Beorn that was inducted into the Doomuli program by Doomulus Grime, and has the most hatred towards him for blowing up his planet of Zeon. Doomulus Regime was inducted in the first year of Doomulus Grime's attempted take over of Zeon, although Doomulus Grime's efforts to take over Zeon were notoriously bad and the Doomuli saw more potential in Regime to enlist him in other tasks. He apparently has a missing son, although is unconcerned with his wife's whereabouts, as they had separated years ago. The character was created by as a Beorn Doomuli, exploring the idea of one. Doomulus Regime is a Beorn that comes from the planet of Zeon that was converted into a Doomuli by Doomulus Grime. Doomulus Grime, being an egomaniac bordering on crazed, only had him as an assistant for a short time. The Doomuli saw his potential and decided to have him take on other projects than the doomed Zeon project. As Doomulus Grime asked for more and more time from Prime, Regime took up a successful career in the Doomuli and became a general to Doomulus Prime's inner circle, joining Doomulus Thai, Doomulus Rise, and Doomulus Saline in this leadership role. Doomulus Regime is more of a negotiator character, brokering peace talks instead of invasions that some Doomuli take on to take a planet. He is known for his sharp tongue and intimidation tactics. Description MK. 2 Doomulus Regime's design takes a much more drastic uplift in this new body, having a blue colored semi-transparent container holding his skeleton. Even his facial features have this blue colored semi-transparent material around the membrane of the head, with a new version of his face in the center. Five "claws" extend from the sides of his face and above that connect to his head. His iconic orange swirl ears stay on the design and his facial features mostly remain the same. His skull is visible. The rest of his body continues this blue colored semi transparent material look, which contains the rest of his skeleton. The body fur on many Beorns towards the bottom of their fur have been converted visually into armor holdings and he has an additional amount of metal that wraps around his body. His hands remain mostly unchanged but his arms take on a more organic, non-stretched look. He also has a new cloak with a blue Doomulus symbol. MK. 1 Doomulus Regime is a Beorn that has been Doomulized, adopting a white robotic look to his body and a pair of orange lights that are connected through a bridge between his eyes. These are apparently a callback to his glasses he had on his time on Zeon when he was a Beorn. He takes a very simple approach to his design, with artificially elongated arms and a cloak with an orange stylized version of the Doomuli symbol that has an orange moon underneath the hexagon. Personality Doomulus Regime is a cool, collected character that almost comes off as mysterious. He rarely ever loses his cool, only doing so around Doomulus Grime, who separated him from his son and blew up his home planet, leaving him to believe his son is now dead. Doomulus Regime is good at intimidation tactics and usually researches his opponents to see what makes them scared. He is good at reading tells of someone's emotional state. Doomulus Regime is not a psychopath, he means well in most scenarios. His rough life as a farmer prior to Doomulus Grime taking him in as a Doomuli is not something he misses. However, he does wish that Zeon was still around and still believes it could be reconstructed if the Doomuli were willing to put in the effort, although he admits that it wouldn't be the same unless his race and everything else on Zeon was not able to be recreated. Doomulus Regime takes orders directly from Doomulus Prime, who he respects despite his eccentric personality. Doomulus Regime tends to play the straight man to the other Doomuli, which is a role he tends to share with Doomulus Thai. These two Doomuli in particular are the smartest Doomuli on the Shrine for the most part, or at least what is believed by many Doomuli that serve under them. To serve under Doomulus Regime is not to just serve the Doomuli with honor, but also the greatest and deepest respect. Powers and Abilities Doomulus Regime is not really a combative Beorn, preferring to work with other Doomuli in the case of an attack. However, he's not completely defenseless, using electrical pulses to attack and even a form of Aura that's imperfect due to his body. Doomulus Regime is slow but has the highest attack power compared to many other Doomuli with his electical pulse attack, which allows him to dig into a opponent's body and deliver a powerful volt of electricity into them. Despite being a true Beorn from Zeon, Doomulus Regime appears to lack the Descension ability because his mind was converted into a DOOM system, leaving just the bones from his original body which do not carry his Descension ability. This may be perhaps why Doomulus Grime opted to just make Netnu into a Doomulus Cyborg- a unheard of concept. Specific Abilities Appearances ''Days of Victory Doomulus Regime appears at the end of ''Days of Victory in the first post credits scene. He is ordered to plot a chart towards conquest by Doomulus Prime after he is informed that The Fan, The Enemy, and The Threat have all been Descended. ''Trip to uHive Doomulus Regime appears in ''Trip to uHive in a very short subplot that sees him intimidate Fenrir of the Flame to continue funding the Doomuli after it is discovered that he is ordering an assassin from uHive that uses the DNA of Quartz known as Citrine. This appears to be setting the groundwork for a possible Krexxon revolt, as Doomulus Regime has been listening to them. When he returns, he gets a new body issued by Doomulus Prime. Relationships The Doomuli In general, Doomulus Regime is high ranked in the organization and has complete loyalty to it. He has complete respect for Doomulus Prime and loathes Doomulus Grime, hoping to kill him one day for his actions and damage he has done to the Doomuli. Doomulus Regime is mostly a loner in the organization, even though he can be spotted with several different Doomuli when doing tasks. Gallery Doomulus_Regime.png|Doomulus Regime MK. 1 DoomulusRegimeMK2Painted.png|Doomulus Regime MK. 2 DoomulusRegimeMK2PaintedAlternateColors.png|Player 2 color scheme for Doomulus Regime Category:The Doomuli Category:Doomuli Members Category:Males Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Beorns Category:Trip to uHive Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Villains Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters